Friend, sibling's fight, spring and food poisoning
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: Rinali has a new friend. Together, they join forces to stop Allen and Kanda from fighting anymore. Will they succeed? AllenKanda pairing.


_Disclaimer: I do not own them. I read them. _

_Characters: Allen, Kanda, Rinali, Lavi, Komui, Reever, Crowley and OOC Dana Rosaline._

_Pairing: AllenXKanda_

_Summary: A new rookie joins the order. Rinali becomes friend with the rookie. Together, they device a plan to stop the fight in between Allen and Kanda. Will they succeed? _

_Rating: K+_

**Friend, sibling's fight, spring and food poisoning**

_By: Mania-chan_

Kanda reached out for his garments on the hook. He pulled it in and elegantly sheathed his Katana by his side. Assure that he had everything with him, he made his way to the cafeteria.

On his way, he bumped into Lavi who was running up the staircase.

"What the hell?" he swore and stepped aside from the red haired bookman's apprentice.

"Sorry, Yuu-chan, need to hurry", Lavi said apologetically and sprinted up the steps, taking no notice to the other passer by who was also wondering exactly the same as Kanda. Without any further hesitation of whatsoever, the samurai ignored Lavi and proceeded to the cafeteria.

"Sushi and ramen", he made his order. Jerry keenly wrote the order down and made his way to the back of the kitchen. While waiting for the food to be prepared, Kanda sat in the empty seat in the corner of the cafeteria, keeping his distance away from the others especially Allen Walker, his natural foe.

The one and only moyashi that he would never get along with or so he thought.

XxxXxxX

"Hello, my name is Dana, Dana Rosaline. I'm from Germany", the girl that was no older than ten offered her hands to Lavi. Her expression was almost icicle cold and she was chewing gum in her mouth.

"I'm Lavi. I guess from now on we are acquaintance", said Lavi, returning the handshake to Dana agitatedly as well as wondering what kind of innocence she was compatible with.

"She's the holder of the pheromone innocence", explained Komui as if he was reading Lavi's train of thought, and then messing Dana's blonde hair with his hand. The girl shot a death glare at the scientist, warning him not to touch her hair or else.

"Pheromone innocence? You mean like love?" asked Lavi, half of him was keen to know what the innocence holder could do and half of him was willing to stay away from the girl.

"I must say it is that sort of innocence. It's a parasitism type but doesn't risk the user at all", said Komui, almost agreeing with Lavi.

"She can make people loves her?"

"Why don't you ask her, Lavi?" Komui insisted as he too was unclear to Dana's innocence ability.

And Dana wasn't cooperating at all.

"Dana, tell us what you can do", insisted Komui.

She gave them a whatever face.

"Dana, you're not being helpful", said Komui, restraining himself from using force to get the girl talking.

"FYI, I can manipulate people's feeling. As simple as that", she clarified in monotone. Her eyes were reflecting her superiority personality which gave Lavi and Komui a sudden sense of menace.

'_What kind of a girl is she?' _ Komui and Lavi thought nervously.

"You two were thinking something?" asked Dana curiously as she observed the boys expression, at the same time chewing the gum in her mouth. The guys shook their head. It wouldn't be a good idea to pick a fight with her.

"Will I have a roommate then?" asked Dana impatiently.

Just after she finished questioning, a soft knock approached.

XxxXxxX

Rinali balanced the coffee tray and carefully walked to Komui's library. She knocked the door softly and a few seconds later, a girl emerged from behind the door. She stared into her eyes for a while before letting her to come in.

"Who are you?" asked Rinali.

"I'm Dana Rosaline. Nice to meet you, frau", she beamed. She bowed her head a little to show her respect.

"Rinali Li, Komui's sister. Nice to meet you too", said Rinali, still staring into the deep blue eyes belonged to the blonde girl. _What a beautiful girl…_

"Rinali, don't stare her that long! You'll be influenced!" cried Komui worrying. He pulled Rinali away from Dana, protecting her like a good brother supposed to do.

"What are you talking about? I'm not even using my innocence", Dana protested, glaring sharply at him for his insulting blame.

"Brother, can I have her as my roommate?" requested Rinali, eyes were pleading at him. She had dreamt to have a girl roommate to share all the jolly good discussion about girl's matters other than Miranda like forever and now was her chance to achieve it. Her dream of being exactly like a typical girl would at last come true.

"No, Rinali! Wake up! You are being influenced!" argued Komui, shaking his sister as hard as he could. He slapped her a few times until her cheek was swollen for his thought had gone wild, thinking that she had fallen in love with Dana.

"Rinali, you can only love your dear brother!" he chirruped, fake tears flowing down from his eyes. Disgusted and angry, Rinali pushed him aside, penetrating a death aura in the room.

"Brother, act like your age", she hissed darkly. Her eyes were fiery red.

"You're so troublesome and I'm ashamed of you", she added the darkness in her tone, clenching her fist as if she was about to kill him. Tears were pooling in the corner of her eyes.

"You shameless selfish moron", she spat out her fatal blow and marched her way out from the room. Dana watched dryly for a moment at Komui, then immediately chased after the angry Rinali. Komui was dumbstruck. Had he been a bad brother after all this years?

"You've made her cry", said Lavi who had been in silence for a while.

"I'm a bad brother", he muttered in regret.

XxxXxxX

How could he? He was so selfish! He didn't understand her feeling at all! He's a maniac! Idiot maniac brother!

"Stupid brother", she sobbed. He was so overprotective. Rinali understood his good intention but he was overdoing it. Instead, he was hurting her unconsciously.

"Hey, Rinali!" a voice called from the back. She wiped her tears and turned to look at the caller.

"It's you, Dana", she faked a smile to hide her dissatisfaction towards Komui.

"Stop acting. I know you're crying", replied Dana, pursing her lips. She offered her a clean handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"You're smart", she flattered in between her sniff, accepting the handkerchief.

"I'm a girl too, you know. Hey, about your invitation to stay a room with you, I think I could accept that. Plus, I don't wanna be alone", the blonde girl said without having to think twice. Rinali cheered up and were back to herself again.

"Let's be good friend", she added and the two giggled in joy, attracting Lavi's attention who was heading in their way to catch up with Rinali.

"_Well, she's happy in spite of everything", _thought Lavi, changing his direction away from the girls.

XxxXxxX

"Wow, are these all your stuff that you brought from your home?" asked Rinali as she opened the chest containing all Dana's possessions. She observed the silk dress and all the expensive garments that she herself couldn't afford to have one.

"My parents were dead and leave a massive load of fortune for me. I don't really know what to do with them at all. If you want to have any garments that you like, go ahead. I'm not interested in any of them", answered Dana, arranging all her literature books on the shelf neatly.

"The garments don't mean a thing to me", she remarked quietly.

"What makes you say that?" questioned Rinali curiously. All the garments were expensive and the materials were expensive too and yet they were meaningless. This fortune was a burden to Dana. Why would Dana feel like that?

"They contain no love in them. That is how my innocence chose me. I am a lonely girl who thirsts for love and attentions".

"And…" she stopped, stupefied by a sudden loud crash.

And followed by the crash was a loud argument.

"Who's that?" asked Dana.

"It's just Kanda and Allen. I can't believe they are creating commotion again! They shouldn't be that far since the voices can be heard from here", answered Rinali, half irritated of the recurrent dispute. Daring to disturb her emotional moment, those two were digging their own graves.

"They always fight?"

"Yeah, come to think of it. If only someone could stop them. I'm getting tired of their fight", complained Rinali.

"Stop, eh? They don't have a peaceful kind of relationship. Hmm… but maybe I could attempt to make them stop fighting once and for all. Hey, Rinali. Do you like to plot scheme?" asked Dana suddenly.

"Plot scheme? I do like it but how is it related to the fight solution?"

"I think I know what to do. Trust me, we'll have fun. Let's make the spring more spring- ish", the German girl smirked. Agreeing, the girls started to plan their cunning scene, preparing their traps for the stage play. The entire original plans for the stage direction were jotted carefully on a piece of blank paper.

And true, it was spring and the sakura flowers in Japan were blooming beautifully.

XxxXxxX

"Girls, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jerry a bit concerned.

"Yes. It's for our own benefit", replied Dana. Rinali nodded on the behalf of her acquaintance.

"Whatever is good for you. I'm just following what you said", Jerry remarked.

"Yeah, we know", the girls said, carrying the consequences on their shoulder. The only thing that they were hoping for was that their master plan would work.

So that the fight would stop and they could have peace for themselves.

XxxXxxX

As usual, Allen went to the cafeteria.

As usual, he was starving.

But not as usual, there was only one seat left in the cafeteria.

To be exact, there is only one table in the cafeteria.

No one else was there except for his most hatred person, Kanda, who was occupying the seat, declaring his authority for the table.

But he was starving and he could faint any minutes if he didn't eat.

There was no other choice but to share the seat with Kanda Yuu, the most hatred person in the whole wide world.

He walked towards the counter to make his order. Jerry popped out with a pen in his hand.

"Chicken chop and fruit salad", he said. "I want to drink milk shake and mineral water", he added.

Jerry wrote.

"Jerry, what happened to all the tables and chairs?" asked Allen curiously.

"They were all broken during the last night quarrel between Reever and Komui", answered Jerry.

Slandering Reever and Komui's name, he had to do it.

"Oh, they are equal to an exorcist fight", insulted Allen, wondering what mechanical equipment had they've been using.

"Sorry, Allen. You have to share with Kanda today", said Jerry remorsefully.

"That's alright", said Allen.

In the shadowy corner, two observant were recording the jiffy in their notebook.

XxxXxxX

Kanda watched the boy warily. When Allen was about to sit, the mugen was an inch away from his throat.

"Sit somewhere else, Moyashi", he snapped.

"FYI, there's no other sit here", said Allen as a matter of fact-ly.

The samurai retreated his mugen and let the boy sat. Allen stared at him in a manner of showing his discontent.

Kanda caught his stare.

"Do you have any problem with me?" asked the Samurai in a threatening tone.

"FYI, yes", admitted Allen courageously. If Kanda's head were a ball, he would definitely kick it as hard as he could, but that guy was a samurai so there was no way he would be able to do it.

"Do you want to fight, Moyashi?" challenged Kanda.

"Let's settle this using the traditional way", accepted Allen. He clenched his fist tightly.

"Oi, guys, your food are ready", called Jerry. "And don't you dare to create chaos in the cafeteria or I'll sue you", he added.

"Let it be another day, Kanda", said Allen.

"Che, don't worry, I'll never forget your challenge", said Kanda. The two rose and headed to the counter to pick their food.

Meanwhile, the two shadowy observant in the corner smirked maliciously.

XxxXxxX

The food today tasted almost too delicious than usual. It made Allen felt a bit dreamy.

The food today was so tasty than usual. It made Kanda felt so hyper.

What was happening?

Kanda observed around the room energetically. He had never felt this good in his life.

"What's wrong, Kanda?" asked Allen. The samurai fixed his eyes on Allen's.

Allen flushed.

_Allen flushed. _

**Allen flushed.**

There was something really wrong if Allen flushed when Kanda stared at him.

"K-Kanda, why are you staring at me like that?" he asked sheepishly.

In Kanda's eyes, the world had gone upside down.

He never thought that Allen could be so beautiful and so seductive, shaking his personal judgement from him.

Allen was irresistible.

He was becoming stimulated.

"K-Kanda, jeez! You don't have to look at me like that. It makes me feel awkward", said Allen nervously.

Kanda neglected the words. He stared at the lips that were saying those words. The lips that were inviting him to approach closer. The lips that were threatening his conscience. He was curious. Really curious. How would the texture feel like? How cosy would it be if he were to press his lips against those lips?

"K- Kanda, please don't…. Mmmph!" Allen quietened.

Warm and soft. Just as he had expected.

His conscience was crying for more. He wanted more of it.

Allen was startled. He was being kissed by Kanda Yuu. His head was spinning and he felt dizzy all of a sudden.

Slowly, he calmed down.

And he thought that the kiss was not so bad after all.

So, he returned it. Return the kiss from Kanda Yuu. It was hard to admit it but in of all honesty, he was enjoying it. He was letting Kanda to explore deeper passionately.

"Ehem!" someone coughed, interrupting their inflamed moment.

And they broke up.

Four familiar figures stood in awe.

They were almost speechless.

Not that they had anything to say, but they were positively speechless.

And their glares were indifferent.

It was an embarrassment to the samurai and the silver haired boy. An unforgettable embarrassing tick.

"That was … interesting", said Reever, attempting to start a conversation.

"If you're lost at words, Reever, you shouldn't say anything", scolded Komui, narrowing his eyes at Reever.

"I mean, I'm not saying it's wrong or anything, but…" Reever defended himself.

"If they like each other, there's nothing wrong with a little kiss", teased Lavi and laughed.

At his word, Kanda pointed his mugen at his neck.

"There's no way I would like that Moyashi", he hissed darkly, his eyes were threatening Lavi to watch his mouth.

"Yeah, you hate him so much that you kissed him", insulted Crowley, smirking.

"It's… It's not like what you think", argued Allen. He pushed Kanda backwards as evidence that he hated the samurai, turning his head slightly away from Kanda to avoid his eyes.

"See, it was an accident. We were wrestling and… and…" he stopped for he knew not how to create excuses for the kissing scene.

"And you kiss him", concluded Komui, beaming as bright as the sun.

"It wasn't me. It was Kanda", blamed Allen, his face was tinted with crimson shade.

"The Moyashi was being so seductive so I couldn't help it", Kanda returned the blame at Allen, crossing his arm close to his torso.

"_But it's kinda weird because I felt like that after I ate the meal_", thought Kanda.

"_Is Jerry the culprit behind the scene?" _thought Allen.

The two turned towards Jerry who had been watching from the counter. Jerry, realising he was being stared at immediately whistled to pretend he knew nothing about it.

"Jerry!" the two shouted and approached him with death aura diffusing out from their inner selves.

And Jerry sprinted away from them.

XxxXxxX

"I never thought the plan would work, honestly", Dana said to Rinali.

"What makes you think like that?" blinked Rinali in confusion.

"That potion we added in the food just now is not made using my innocence", answered Dana.

Rinali sweat dropped.

"It's just a potion that I grabbed from Komui's desk on the day I arrived. It has something to do with love", explained Dana briefly.

"Komui keeps such things?" asked Rinali, wondering why Komui would keep it in the first place.

"I think yeah. But, what makes it more interesting is the kiss", said Dana, sliding her hands in the pockets.

"What so exciting about it?"

"When I read the details on the potion bottle, it says, the effect will only works if the two people really like each other", answered Dana, rubbing her chin in deep thought.

"So, that means they… like each other", Rinali assembled all the piece of puzzling data together.

The two sweats dropped.

"That means, Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker are gay", Dana remarked her points.

Another sweat dropped.

"That is… an exciting outcome after all. I can't believe that they really feel like that towards each other", said Rinali.

"Deep in their heart", agreed Dana and they laughed as much as they could until their tummy ache.

That morning, the spring was celebrating its love and friendship season of the year cheerfully for a flower seed had started to sprout.

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Please RXR! I'm looking forward to it. _


End file.
